Cased openings are very popular today in residential construction. They impart an airy open appearance to the interior of a residential structure and also suggest a relatively high level of detail and craftsmanship for that particular home. This is especially true with cased-arched openings which are becoming increasingly popular in traditional, transitional and contemporary homes alike.
However, there is a major problem with cased-arched openings today. For the most part, they are built on-site and are entirely custom-built for each house. It is very time-consuming to "stick" or custom build such cased-arched openings. But more importantly, it is difficult to find interior trim carpenters who have the skill or craftsmanship to "stick" or custom-build a cased-arched opening. This is true even though there is a great demand for skilled interior trim carpenters.
Therefore, there is a need for a cased-arched opening kit that can be quickly and efficiently installed and which can be done by interior trim carpenters having less than a high degree of skill.